Sorry or Please
by MissLibertine
Summary: Blaine's arms held him tight and Kurt couldn't help wondering what he was always trying to say. Post 2x12. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **I always discuss with my Physic's partner how would it be if we all did a Glee number on the lab's table, but that doesn't make me the owner of the show.

…

**Sorry or Please**

_(I don't know what's happening, help me)_

…

_What was it?_ Kurt couldn't help asking himself the same question, over and over again. It couldn't be all part of his naïve imagination_. No way_. The meaningful smiles, the sweet songs they sang together, that naughty look over that face when he spoke to him, the occasional brushes between them … all those things couldn't be just a coincidence. Kurt wasn't making things up on his mind. There was _something_ there.

Then, why had things got so wrong? Why had he had to see Blaine singing a love song to somebody else?

Why was Blaine so… blind?

Kurt was authentically lost in his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms around him, making him jump in his place, frightened. Recognizing the scent as soon as he had smelt it, his body trembled with anticipation while Blaine's face rested against his, check to check, in a position that should have been illegal for somebody who just considered him _a good friend._ What was he trying to do with that? Please him? Make him feel less miserable with his one-sided feelings?

The blue-eyed guy just sighed, gathering all his determination to ask:

"What's going on, Blaine?"

"What's going on with you?" He asked back, his breath making disrespectful tickles on the right side of his neck. "You've been here looking through the window and sighing the whole morning. I feel a little bit ignored." He moaned childishly, making Kurt shiver.

"I was just thinking." He murmured absently, trying not to think about the origin of all that heat that was hugging him.

"About what?"

"Sorry or please?" Kurt asked, suddenly turning around to face Blaine, trapped under his embrace.

"What?"

"What are you saying, Blaine?" Kurt repeated. "Sorry or please?"

Blaine stayed static in his place, looking at the disgruntled face of the guy with skin of porcelain. Kurt didn't know what that persistent staring was about, but he was beginning to feel nervous under the study of those green eyes. Blaine drove him crazy, in ways that bordered on sickness. To be looked like that, with that seriousness, just made Kurt regret of his own and spontaneous words. He had been with everything stuck on his throat for such a long time that he had just had to let it out. Just when he was about to ask Blaine to forget about what he said, the dark-haired guy showed a tiny smile.

"I guess I could say both right now." He whispered, speaking so low that, even if somebody else had been in the room, only Kurt would have heard. "_Sorry _for doing this, and _please_, don't reject me."

And without giving Kurt enough time to process the message, Blaine ended with the distances between them, stealing away from Kurt what definitely should count as his first kiss. The warm lips, the delicate and playful hands, the implicit smile over his lips... That should be something worthy of memory. Blaine held his lower lip until the last second, as reluctant as Kurt to move away. When they finally ended the kiss, the red cheeks of young Hummel made him become evident, after being caught unawares with that answer.

"You don't have to say sorry." Kurt whispered, blushed.

"I won't say please, either." clarified Blaine, before he kissed him again.

…

**Hey there. First of all, I have to say sorry (unlike Blaine), because my English it's not as good as I wish. It's not my first language, so I have to thank Denisse, Mel and Leeh for helping me out a little bit with this one-shot. **

**What can I say? I love the couple and I felt like uploading my humble work to the English fandom too. It was inspired by a lovely drawing of ScissorMirror and a song of KOC that I've left on my profile. **

**I'll be waiting for your comments. Go easy on me and, if you have any correction, please let me know to change it; I'd appreciate your help. Cheers. **

**MrsV.**


End file.
